Elemental
Were you looking for Schools of Magic as elemental types? ---- Overview Types A list of elemental types: * Fire Elementals * Air Elementals * Earth Elementals * Water Elementals * Elemental Conglomerates * Revenants * Bog Beasts * Bane Clouds * Treants * Ancients * Golems * Magma Elementals * Ice Elementals * Lashers * Fungal Giants The Elementals are/were the minions of the Old Gods, commanded by 4 Elemental Lieutenants: Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter. When the Old Gods were defeated and imprisoned by the Titans, the Titans banished all elementals to the Elemental Plane. Over the centuries, they have been finding ways to return to Azeroth, and now run rampant in many areas, though it's usually only the weakest of their ranks that are able to slip through the "cracks". Ragnaros was summoned into the material plane by the Dark Iron Dwarves centuries ago, and now resides in the Molten Core, though he is but a shadow of his true self there. When he was first summoned into Azeroth by Emperor Dagran Thaurissan, the Dwarf was killed by the unmitigated fiery powers that he had unleashed. Air, earth, fire, and water elementals exist in the primitive places of Azeroth, enjoying those sites where their elements can shine through. These creatures are powerful - and make for even more powerful allies and servants. Therefore, necromancers, and wizards hunt them for their magic and their abilities. Most elementals will kill mortal creations on sight, either to defend their territories or out of pure spite and amusement. Very few elementals are peaceful in any way. Some intelligent creatures of Azeroth have found ways to summon elementals and bind them to their will. Human mages are fond of summoning Water Elementals for their brute force and imposing size. The 4 lieutenants, seemingly no longer under the Old Gods' control, are finding new ways to wage war against each other, and it's possible that one or more of their factions are working for the good of Azeroth. Though they fight each other, they still maintain an Abyssal High Council. The elementals seem to have a complex royal power hierarchy. The most powerful elemental beings have titles such as Baron, Lord, and Duke. The closest, most powerful offspring of the Elemental Lieutenants are even known as Princes and Princesses. The elementals are potent and volatile beings of pure elemental energies. Elementals were the beings that once served the Old Gods when they ruled Azeroth. After the fell of the Old Gods, the elementals were banished into the Elemental Plane. They are often used by mages, and other powerful beings as servants and guards. In order to exist on the physical plane, they must be bound by specially enchanted bracers that keeps them under control and intact. If the magic of the bracers is disrupted, usually by prolonged physical or magical attack, they immediately dissipate. There are four types of elementals, each corresponding to the basic elements of the world: earth, fire, wind and water. Each elemental tends to be immune to damage from their element type. Fire elementals for instance, are immune to fire damage. All but the most powerful elementals are mindless beings, who carry out tasks at the whim of their masters. Recently however, more and more elementals have begun appearing on Azeroth, serving an as yet unidentified purpose. Air Elemental thumb|Air Elemental Elemental creatures made of air, wind, storms, and weather. *Attacks are frequently nature-based, and are usually immune or strongly resistant to Nature magic. They also tend to attack faster than other elementals. *Their home/domain on the Elemental Plane is known as The Skywall. *The leader of the wind elementals is Al'Akir *The most powerful Air Elemental currently in World of Warcraft is Prince Thunderaan. Noteworthy Air Elementals *Prince Thunderaan *The Windreaver *Cyclonian Earth Elemental thumb|Earth Elemental Elemental creatures made of the rock, and energy of the earth itself. *Some earth elemental attacks do nature damage, but most are physical. Earth Elementals also have the highest armor rating of the elementals. *Their home/domain on the Elemental Plane is known as Deephome. *The leader of the earth elementals is Therazane Noteworthy Earth Elementals *Avalanchion *Princess Theradras *Rok'Alim the Pounder Blizzard informed that in the Burning Crusade, shaman might be able to create a totem that summons a greater earth elemental to "protect the caster and his allies" for 2 minutes (assumed to function like a Voidwalker in defensive position and taunt attackers like a tank). Fire Elemental thumb|Fire Elemental Elemental creatures made of fire elements. *Fire elementals mainly do fire damage. They also often have a damaging fire aura. *Their home/domain on the Elemental Plane is known as the Firelands. *The leader of the fire elementals is Ragnaros. *The most powerful Fire Elemental currently in World of Warcraft is Ragnaros. *Other leaders include the lesser Firelords, and Fire Princes. Noteworthy Fire Elementals *Ragnaros the Firelord *Lord Incendius *Overmaster Pyron *Pyroguard Emberseer *Baron Geddon *Baron Charr *Blazerunner *Ambassador Infernus *Ragepyre *Hatespark *Blazefury *Heatflayer *Volcanus *Flashfire *Kar the Everburning *Smolderas *Singeslayer Blizzard informed that in the Burning Crusade, Shamans might be able to create a totem that summons a greater fire elemental that will "rain destruction" on the caster's enemies for 2 minutes (assumed to be some sort of AOE). Water Elemental thumb|Water Elemental Elemental creatures made of water and various other liquids. Some water elementals have become corrupted, appearing green instead of blue. *Water elementals commonly do frost damage. They also often have frost-based spells, like Frost Nova. *Their home/domain on the Elemental Plane is known as The Abyssal Maw. *The leader of the water elementals is Neptulon *The most powerful Water Elemental currently in World of Warcraft is Duke Hydraxis. As of patch 2.0.1 (December 5th, 2006), mages can summon Water Elementals through the Frost talent tree. The Water Elemental lasts for 45 seconds, has a 3 minute cooldown, and costs 199 mana to summon. The elemental counts as a minion (combat pet, with standard pet control bar) and has two abilities: * Waterbolt: Similar to the Frostbolt only without the slow effect. * Freeze: The same as the Frost Nova used by mages. Noteworthy Water Elementals *Duke Hydraxis *Hydrospawn *Princess Tempestria *Noxxion *Baron Aquanis Elemental Conglomerates Because the Elemental Plane is a single location encompassing all four elemental forces in a single area, some of the plane's creatures have adapted to more than one region. To do this, they have taken on the aspects of one more more such areas. These creatures are known as "conglomerates". Each kind shares two or more aspects of the basic elemental types. *If a creature shares two elemental aspects they are known as "dual elemental"-type. *If a creature shares three elemental aspects it is known as a "triumvirate elemental"-type. *If a creature shares all four elemental aspects it is known as a "complete" or "primal elemental"-type. Known Types Dual Elementals *Dust Elemental (Air, Earth) **Dust Elementals are a conglomerate of Air and Earth elementals. Dust Elementals may be found in Westfall in the form of Dust Devils. *Ice Elemental (Air, Water) **Ice Elementals are conglomerate water and air elementals from Frostland of the Abyssal Maw. *Spark Elemental (Air, Fire) **Spark Elementals are a conglomerate of Air and Fire elementals. *Lava Elemental (Earth, Fire) **Lava Elementals are a conglomerate of Fire and Earth elementals. ***The most powerful Lava Elemental currently in World of Warcraft is Garr. *Mud Elemental (Earth, Water) **Mud Elementals are a conglomerate of Water and Earth elementals. *Steam Elemental (Fire, Water) **Steam Elementals are a conglomerate of Water and Fire elementals. Triumvirate Elementals *Geyser Elemental (Air, Fire, Water) **Geyser Elementals are a conglomerate of Water, Fire and Air elementals. *Pyroclastic Elemental (Air, Earth, Fire) **Pyroclastic Elementals are a conglomerate of Earth, Fire and Air elementals. *Sandstorm Elemental (Air, Earth, Water) **Sandstorm Elementals are a conglomerate of Earth, Water and Air elementals. *Volcanic Elemental (Earth, Fire, Water) **Volcanic Elementals are a conglomerate of Earth, Water and Fire elementals. Complete Elemental *Primal Elemental (Air, Earth, Fire, Water) Category:loreCategory:Elementals Noteworthy Conglomerate Elementals *Lokholar the Ice Lord ("ice" elementals are a conglomerate of water and air elementals from Frostland). *Lord Roccor (Roccor is a Lava Elemental in Blackrock Depths, and a minion of Ragnaros, like Garr) *Garr (Garr is a type of Lava Elemental an elemental conglomerate of fire and earth types) Revenants Revenants are minor elemental creatures who once served as foot soldiers for the malefic Old Gods when the world was young. When the titans defeated the Old Gods and chained them beneath the earth, the wicked revenants and their greater elemental cousins were banished to the Elemental Plane. Locked away from the world they once ruled, the fire of the elementals' hatred of the titans and their creations burned with increasing intensity. As the millenia passed, reckless mortal wizards began to summon elementals back into the physical world. Free at last, many revenants struck out against the mortals that had summoned them and set out to forge their own destiny among their native elements in the world. These evil beings exist only to inflict strife and sow elemental chaos. Though they have limited intelligence, their sheer hatred and will to destroy make them fearful opponents when ecountered in the wilds of the world. Revenants appear as undead Elemental creatures with the ability to cast elemental magics according to their type. Although appearing undead, Revenants have no affiliation with the Scourge as they have some sort of innate immunity to Ner'Zhul's psychic control over undead. They remain neutral in the conflict between the Horde and the Alliance. Many live on the Elemental Plane. They have not appeared in World of Warcraft but were featured in Warcraft III and The Frozen Throne, and the Warcraft RPG. They look similar to floating suits of armor, bound by elemental energy according to their elemental type. They also wield large maces and carry giant shields. * Death Revenant * Fire Revenant * Frost Revenant * Ice Revenant * Lightning Revenant * Revenant of the Tides * Revenant of the Seas * Revenant of the Depths * Deeplord Revenant Magic Elemental thumb|A mana fiend Magic-based Elementals are not true Elementals, as are Fire, Earth, Air, and Water elementals; they were never a part of the Old Gods' armies. They exist in Azeroth as physical manifestations of pure arcane magic, or even of mana energy itself. Most are found in Dire Maul. They share more of a relation with oozes than elementals. *Magic elementals commonly do arcane damage. *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of abberation and small ooze, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Bane Clouds These corrupting elementals were first encountered as creations of the Scourge. Roiling forth under cover of Darkness, their deadly vapors are part of the process that creates acid shamblers. While rare, they are rumored to lair in old wells and ruins waiting for new victims. Bog Beasts Bog Beasts are Elementals that looks like swamp monsters. You can find Bog Beasts in Teldrassil (Timberlings), Wetlands (Fen Dwellers and Fen Creepers), Tanaris (Thistleshrubs), Swamp of Sorrows (Swampwalkers, Mire Lords and Tangled Horrors), and Un'goro Crater (Tar beasts). *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of large plant, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Treants Treants are Ancients who can be fought in the game. You can find Tree Ancients in Felwood (Irontrees), Ashenvale (Withered Ancients and Crazed Ancients) and Stonetalon Mountains (Blackened Ancients and Charred Ancients). *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of medium-sized plant, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Golems Golems are elementals who can look like Mechanicals. They can be found many places, mostly around Dark Iron Lairs. You can find them in Darkshore (Cracked Golems),the Badlands (Siege Golems, War Golems and Stone Golems) and in the Searing Gorge (Heavy War Golems). *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of construct, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Ice Elementals Ice Elementals are both Water and Air elementals. The only Ice Elemental in World of Warcraft is found in Alterac Valley, and is named Lokholar the Icelord. They are coming from Frostland. Magma Elementals Magma elementals are both Fire and Earth elementals. The Magma Elementals in the game is found in the Burning Steppes, in the Searing Gorge, in Ragefire Chasm and inside Blackrock Mountain. Ancients Ancients are huge elemental creatures, relatives of the treants and other plant elemental creatures. Often affiliated with night elves, these gigantic treefolk occasionally fall sway to demonic corruption and become twisted, hateful versions of their former selves. Ivus the forestlord is also a ancient who is found in Alterac Valley. *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of huge to gargantuan plant, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Obsidian Destroyers The Obsidian Destroyers are huge creatures made out of stone to serve the Qiraji. *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of large magical beast, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Fungal Giants Fungal Giants are similar to ancients in that they are lumbering plant creatures. The difference lies in their origins - fungal giants are from Outland and specifically hail from the fungal swamp of Zangarmarsh. Fungal giants are riddled with mushrooms and other fungus growth. Note that not all fungal giants are elementals, most if not all fungus giants in-game are giants. See Also *'See Also:' Elemental Invasions, Elemental Plane Category:Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Creature Types